


Resolve

by miromiriel



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU after S04E05, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miromiriel/pseuds/miromiriel
Summary: Lucifer hasn't come for a week and Chloe hasn't been given new cases for that reason. She goes to see him one morning, afraid that he'd be gone.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Eve/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 172





	Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things. Not my first language. Too many ideas inside my head, they want out. If you don't like it say so, I do appreciate constructive criticism, but no flames please.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

The drive to Lux was nerve-wrecking. Chloe had spent almost an hour in front of her bathroom mirror, convincing herself that there was nothing to be nervous about. And certainly she shouldn't be feeling scared that he might be gone. Lucifer had said he still wanted to be her partner and she should have believed him. But after one week with no contact from him, Chloe felt restless. She'd decided against calling him not wanting to pressure him. He was unpredictable under normal circumstances.

The line of people leaving Lux spoke of normalcy and Chloe breathed a sigh of relief as she parked her cruiser at the spot where Lucifer's car usually stood if he was to leave in it. She refused to put meaning into the fact that it was missing. The bouncer greeted her as usual and allowed her entrance. Looking around the club, Chloe couldn't find a trace of damage. Her worries suddenly seemed foolish. He must have been busy with reconstruction. Why hadn't she thought of that? 

"Hey, Detective!" a surprised but happy voice made her turn to the bar. "Are you picking up Lucifer?"

"Ah...yes..." Chloe stammered, watching Eve come closer to her. She definitely didn’t like her title on her lips. "Is-is he upstairs?" 

"Yes." Eve nodded having stopped just in front of the detective. Her make up free face, hair and white dress were immaculate even after what seemed to have been an entire night of partying. "He had to change. We had an amazing opening party!" she giggled. "Why weren't you here?" 

"I'm not into..." Chloe wanted out of this conversation badly. It wasn't that she didn't like the other woman. Something her gut told her. "I should go see if he's ready. We'll be late." 

"Sure, go ahead." Eve smiled and turned to go back to the bar. 

Once in the elevator Chloe allowed herself to relax. Knowing that she'd find him upstairs did wonders to her mood and nerves. Even the ride up felt faster. The familiar ding before the doors opened brought her back to the present and she straightened up. She couldn't let him know how worried she'd been or how much she'd missed him.

"Lucifer?" she called, walking toward the piano and looking around curiously. No answer. But Eve had said he'd be changing. Chloe made her way to the bedroom, hoping she wouldn't catch him naked. "Lucifer, are you in there?" 

Several shirts lay on the bed. Biting her lip, she gently traced the soft fabric with her fingers. Chloe still remembered the feel against her skin. Oddly enough, it had been one of her best birthdays. Thinking back, she wondered why she hadn't taken that shirt home. She'd thought things had been complicated then. Laughing to herself, Chloe straightened and walked to the closet. People were right when they said that you realized that you loved something when you lost it. But wasn't it a bit too much? He was the actual Devil, she'd betrayed him, he'd met with his old girlfriend, decided to end their partnership...

"Lucifer, I hope you're not naked in there." Chloe called before pushing open the bathroom door. The air was still too humid and the walls were damp. Where could he have gone? Walking back to the bedroom, Chloe caught movement on the balcony. She quickly went down the stairs and headed for the door. Something halted her steps, though. His back was to her and it was so rare to catch him unaware that she couldn't help but stare.

He'd stepped out for a smoke, the gentle wind blew the gray smoke away. The tail ends of his unbuttoned shirt moved against him slowly. His hair was damp and curly. He took so much care for it to look so put together that seeing him like this felt like witnessing a secret. Shaking herself from her thoughts, Chloe took a steadying breath and walked to the balcony doors. Even before announcing herself, she watched Lucifer tense up as he inhaled deeply.

"Good morning, Detective." he said, turning sideways, and she had to suppress a shiver at the sound of his voice. "To what do I..." he trailed off as he watched her walk around and stop in front of him.

Chloe watched his eyes narrow. Instead of continuing, he brought his cigarette to his lips and took a long drag. She knew he smoked a lot but had rarely seen him do so. The last time she'd seen him he'd been injured and despite knowing who and what he was, she suddenly needed to make sure he was alright. The fear she'd felt when she'd thought he might die compared only to being afraid for Trixie. Biting her lip, she slowly looked down, across his chest and to his stomach. His exhale was loud and the smoke made her blink but she didn't miss the way his muscles tightened.

She slowly lifted her hand, needing the physical confirmation, and watched his hand quickly move but then stop in midair. His chest expanded as he took a deep breath and Chloe absently noted that he held it in. There wasn't a trace of injury across his skin and as her hand came in contact, it felt smooth and warm. His exhale came then and his hand finally grabbed her wrist. Her eyes met his and she found herself unbothered by his intense stare.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. Having witnessed him almost die, she knew that she wouldn't hold it against him if he'd still decided to stop working with her. And as she'd thrown herself over him at the moment the bomb would have exploded, she hadn't cared he was the Devil. All she could think at that moment was that she had to protect him just as he'd protected her so many times in the past.

"It's fine, Detective." Lucifer's voice was soft, his eyes losing their hardness.

"No." Chloe shook her head, stepping even closer to him. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. "I should have known better." at his frown, she knew he had no idea what she was talking about. But she had to say it. Even staying so close, the distance between them had never been greater. And if she let things go, she knew she would never have a chance to fix her mistake. "I know it's too late but... I felt betrayed and was so very hurt and-and...wrong. And then I hurt you so much. What I said on that balcony...it's true. It's all true. It took almost losing you to realize it. I can accept you. Everything...all of you." she suddenly couldn't hold his gaze anymore. Losing the battle against the chaos her feelings were, she needed a moment to compose herself. She feared that he could misinterpret her weakness for doubt or insincerity. Swallowing and taking a steadying breath, she lifted her eyes once more. "I-Is it too late?"

"Detective..." his voice was rough with emotion. The cigarette had fallen to the ground, she realized when he released her wrist and both hands lifted to her arms. His hold was gentle but she could somehow tell that he was keeping himself from squeezing too hard. She wondered if she looked as desperate as she felt. She couldn't care less, though. It was all or nothing. "I..."

"Hey, Lucifer, can I have the car today?" Eve's voice was like a punch to the stomach. Chloe's eyes widened when Lucifer's eyes flashed red for a moment but she didn't flinch. And she felt like laughing in triumph when his mouth parted in silent shock. "Lucifer?"

"Yes, Eve, you can have the car." he replied, his voice tight, not even turning to acknowledge her. But his hands released Chloe and he started to button up his shirt. "Let me get my jacket, Detective, and we can be on our way." he said and turned to leave.

Chloe took a moment to breathe, closing her eyes. She didn't care for Eve's confused look. Lucifer hadn't given her an answer but he'd at least listened to her. His reactions were unpredictable on a good day but he hadn't reacted badly and after everything, she was willing to wait him out.

"Everything alright?" Eve asked and Chloe thought there was a strange gleam to her eyes.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded and cleared her throat, walking toward the elevator and avoiding eye contact. In truth she was actually trying to steal another woman's man.

When he emerged from his bedroom and walked toward her, he looked as put together as always. Chloe couldn't believe how little time it had taken him to style his hair. She'd busied herself with her phone, hoping to avoid Eve as much as possible. She'd noticed a strange look in his eyes, though. Something guarded, and she recognized it now. He'd looked at her like that when he'd tried to get himself shot by that sniper, or in her hospital room when he'd ran off to Vegas, or when she'd yelled at him in the interrogation room after he'd told her that Pierce was Cain... 

"Here you go, dear." she watched him watch her as he placed the car keys in Eve's outstretched hand and kissed her goodbye. "Don't wait up for me."

"But Lucifer, we're having an orgy tonight." Eve whined and pouted, but he was already on his way to the elevator. 

Once the doors had closed, Chloe found herself unable to look at him. He stood as far away as the small space allowed and for the first time since she'd known him, she felt crowded by him. His towering height and hard stare suddenly intimidated her. She had no idea why this was happening now and if she had a panic attack in front of him, she was going to die from shame. 

"A-Are you sure Eve doesn't have any sup-super powers?" her mouth was dry and her throat was on fire but she managed to speak.

"I don't follow..." Lucifer's voice showed his confusion.

"I mean..." Chloe swallowed again. "How does she keep up with you? Since, you know... You're you and..."

"She's only human?" there was amusement in his tone and her eyes met his. The doors were opening and he gestured for her to exit first.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. The panic had subsided but she had no idea how she was going to survive the ride to the station. When was he going to answer her? Did he want proof that she really meant what she'd said?

"As I'm certain I've told you before, Detective, I take pleasure in giving pleasure." he explained, and she chanced another look at him as they made their way outside. He wasn't angry or offended and she saw the beginnings of a smirk on his lips. "But to satisfy your curiosity, nobody can keep up with me. Unfortunately, I do have to sleep occasionally."

Chloe's cheeks burned but she'd walked into that one herself. There was no point to hide her reaction. She started a little when Lucifer opened his door before she'd unlocked the car and hoped he hadn't caught her reaction. Apparently, he was continuing with not hiding his powers from her as he'd been doing when he'd thought he wanted closure. Sitting heavily and gripping the wheel, she frowned at her hands for a moment, then turned to look at him. His eyebrows were raised in question, hers furrowed in thought. If she expected him to believe her, she had to act accordingly. 

"I'm still getting used to everything." she gestured at him for emphasis. "You can't expect me to not react. And don't go out of your way only to prove how in over my head I am." 

"I really did underestimate you." Lucifer said, frowning. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chloe started the car. She couldn't help feeling defensive. 

"When you ran away I thought you were just like everybody else. Then you came back and seemed to be okay with me and I thought you were special after all." he paused to fish out his flask and take a long sip and Chloe was glad she had to keep her eyes on the road. "Then all that Kinley business happened and I thought you were worse than everybody else. Now you willingly try to protect my life at the cost of yours and..." he trailed of, taking a shuddering breath, and Chloe had to consciously regulate hers if she hoped to keep from crying in front of him. "Now, under normal circumstances I usually like a little whipping. But the whiplash you are giving me is something else entirely." he shook his head with a sigh and leaned his head back.

Chloe felt torn. She knew she'd caused him pain but she'd never actually tried to place herself in his shoes before. She ignored his confused look when she slowed and pulled over on the side of the road. "And after all of this... You still want to give me a chance?" 

"How could I not?" the sincerity in his eyes broke her heart. "It's you, Chloe." he shrugged and she brought her hand up to cover her mouth. There was no point stopping the tears now. She'd seen that same look when he’d thrown himself in front of that axe and she'd finally known how wrong she had been about him.

"S-So, it's not too late?" she whispered, not trusting her voice, but she needed the confirmation. 

"No, it's not." he shook his head, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. 

###

END


End file.
